l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Clan
The Phoenix Clan is known throughout Rokugan mostly for their skilled shugenja and their mastery of elemental magic. The Phoenix are also noted pacifists, preferring diplomacy to war if at all possible. The Phoenix' presence in the courts of the land is not great, and their courtiers are relatively few in number, although they are not isolationists like the Dragon Clan. The Phoenix were founded by the Kami Shiba, although the family of his first vassal, Isawa, generally run the affairs of the clan. A Kami Kneels The most important event in the history of the Phoenix Clan was when Shiba knelt before the mortal Isawa and promised to protect his people in exchange for Isawa's help in ending the War with the Shadowlands by becoming the Phoenix Thunder. Until this point, the tribe of Isawa had been a part of the Phoenix only because geographically their land was in the area given to Shiba by Hantei. Isawa refused to acknowledge the rule of the Kami, but he also refused to leave his lands. Shiba protected him from the Emperor's wrath by claiming that the Isawa were part of his clan, even though the Isawa would have claimed otherwise. (DotE, p. 69) Isawa had believed that the War would not affect his people because it was contained to southern Rokugan, and if he remained neutral the Dark Kami would leave his people alone. When the forces of the Shadowlands began attacking the Isawa lands in the far north of the empire, Isawa began to realize that he could not remain neutral in the War, and if he tried, his people would be destroyed. Isawa offered to help Shiba in defeating his corrupted brother, but only if Shiba would kneel before him as he offered his services. Isawa would not have his people believing that he had sold them into bondage to the Kami. Shiba, realizing the opportunity laid before him, did not hesitate to kneel before Isawa and offer to protect his family once he was gone. (Phoenix pp. 18-20) Shiba and the Phoenix When the Phoenix Clan was young, there was great tension between the family of Shiba and of Isawa. Isawa resented the Kami being above him because of an accident of birth, and the followers of Shiba resented Isawa for his failure to properly respect the Kami. Shiba could tell that tensions within his clan were reaching a breaking point, though he did not know how to solve the problem. The answer finally came to him one night in a dream. Shiba had a vision that he was visited by a magnificent fiery bird. The bird explained that it was composed of all five elements, and was the whole universe. It also told Shiba that it and he were the same, saying "You are not separate, but one and the same. I am the reflection of your soul just as you are the manifestation of mine. We are death reborn, immortality through a thousand lifetimes. We are the cycle of the cosmos, spinning in patterns as old as time. We will die in flames, only to rise again and again until the sky itself collapses. We are the Phoenix -- the Eye of Eternity." Shiba awoke and ran to the city square of Gisei Toshi, where he rang the summoning bell. The people of the city assembled, and he told them that the time for bickering and division was past, and that henceforth they would be the Phoenix Clan. (Phoenix pp. 35-36) Pacifism The Phoenix are staunch pacifists. They have been known to intercede for oppressed minor clans and other daimyo in attempts to stop warfare within Rokugan. The Isawa believe that all life is valuable, from the weakest peasant to the mightiest emperor, and no life should be thrown away. Many other clans take this as a sign of the weakness of their armies or the imbalance of the rule of the Council of Five. On the contrary, the Isawa do train in military maneuvers, and once the Phoenix fully commit themselves to a war, they unleash their magics with such power that the effects take years to fully heal. Because of this, the Council does not involve the clan in battle unless it is an absolute necessity. And once it becomes a necessity, the rest of Rokugan is often shocked and repulsed by the brutal efficiency of the Phoenix war machine (see also Five Nights of Shame). (Phoenix pp. 23-24, 28-29) Defenses The original arrangement of Phoenix lands was to have the Isawa family lands in the middle of their territories, with the Shiba family creating a protective semi-circle of fortresses around them, lining the eastern and western borders. In addition, their isolated territory and relative lack of valuable resources has historically discouraged invaders, which also serves to heighten the clan's reputation for pacifism. The addition of the Agasha family to the ranks of the Phoenix has altered this plan slighly. The Agasha were given the southern-most lands, so they alone now hold the clan's shared border with the Lion Clan. The presence of Shiba troops in the fortresses of the Agasha still allows that family to maintain the defenses of the clan, however. (Phoenix p. 37, 40) Details Families The following are the families within the Phoenix Clan: * Agasha family * Asako family * Isawa family * Shiba family Schools The following are the schools within the Phoenix Clan: * Agasha Shugenja * Asako Courtier * Asako Henshin * Isawa Ishiken * Isawa Shugenja * Isawa Tensai * Shiba Bushi * Shiba Tejina * Shiba Yojimbo Samurai See Samurai of the Phoenix Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Phoenix Clan Champion * Council of Five * Agasha Daimyo * Asako Daimyo Festivals The following are some of the festivals celebrated by the Phoenix Clan that are not celebrated throughout the Empire: * Isawa Festival * Shiba Festival Category:Phoenix Clan